


The Real Way of Bringing Dean Back

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is such a slut here, Coda, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Fix It, Handcuffs thingy, M/M, Michael doesn't want the thing, Or maybe yeah, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Sort of Cas/Michael, Top Dean Winchester, Translation, but Dean does, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Cas knows that what fuels Michael's control in Dean's body is the fact that he is getting what he wants at every second.So he has an idea to prevent that from happening.





	The Real Way of Bringing Dean Back

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Way of Bringing Dean Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970167) by [OrdinaryThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings). 

> When I saw the chapter, it was the first idea that crossed my mind but I didn't do it because I thought that many people should have done it already. But no!  
It seemed a disrespectful situation for me so I made it myself.  
I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed doing it!  
And early apologies for mistakes, English is not my native language.

Cas can think of many moments when he has felt the way he feels right now. Desperate, anguished, without strength, but still demanding more and more of himself; Everything, for the same Winchester.

However, he can't remember any occasion when Dean enjoyed his pain... Or well, it's relatively not him.

It hurts to think of those last days in which he thought he had Dean completely, in which he cared too much for him. It was so stupid! It was clear that Michael was not going to leave _his perfect vessel_ so easily! He got carried away by his illusion of seeing him well, and that only made things worse.

Now Cas sees him, and it burns.

There, with his smile of enjoying what he sees, handcuffed by the table in the bunker's lounge, is Michael carrying all of Dean's expressions with him, staring at him from the other end of the table.

"I can feel it," Michael says suddenly, breaking the silence Castiel had generated with his anger. "He has something with you, it's so funny."

The angel says nothing, and keeps looking him in the eye, denying his identity.

“He doesn't really like you, you know? He doesn't love you at all, he's so easy to read. He only cares about his brother, and his mother, and himself. There is no room for another in his life, Castiel. And it's so funny to see you here, all dismayed, with puppy tears in your eyes, fighting for a human who would give _nothing_ for you.”

"That's what you want me to believe," Cas replies, further increasing his anger at perceiving the gross attempt of manipulation the archangel is trying to make.

"No" laughs cynically, making several pauses for his laughter. “I’m sorry, really. If you were in my place, uh… I have never enjoyed any human comedy of these places, but this is just fabulous!”

Cas starts to get fed up. He hasn't asked to be alone with Michael to destroy himself emotionally with thoughts that have been hunting him for a long time. No, he must be smarter.

He knows that, what fuels Michael's control in Dean's body, is the fact that with every second that runs, he is getting what he wants. With the army of monsters almost at their heels, with his ideal vessel, with his perfect smile... Michael is happy. But he knows that Dean is not, that no matter how much Michael gets in Dean’s head, he will not be able to keep him in a perfect loop forever because he does not know him. The angel knows, more than anyone, that Dean Winchester is the hardest being to predict and read.

So he has an idea.

Castiel remembers all those moments when he felt an insatiable desire to do what he is about to do now. He always knew that one day it was going to happen, but he never thought about the possibility of doing it the way he is forced to now.

If he wants to bring Dean back, he will have to give Dean what _he_ wants.

With his right hand he unties the knot of his blue tie, and with his left he caresses the table while his steps wander to get closer and closer to Michael, who has not stopped talking about how much Dean _despises_ him.

"Are you serious, Michael?" Interrupts Castiel finally, in a playful voice, removing the trench coat and throwing it on the floor.

The archangel stops his words with an unexpected amazement. Michael has told him all barbarity that may have come out of his imagination, and the response he receives is a warm smile from Castiel. Something is wrong, and it takes a little time for the archangel to deduce what it is.

Cas is finally facing Michael, and proceeds to fiddle with the chains and wives that keeps him tied. Finding the place to slide and sit on the hunter's lap is a bit awkward at first, but he manages to do so before the archangel's gaze. Michael can't turn away, even if he wanted to. His arms surround the hip of the angel, who is a few centimeters from his face, fiddling with Dean’s hair at times.

"Let’s ask Dean if he thinks so, don't you think?"

Cas does not let Michael speak, as he joins his lips in a rough kiss. He feels Michael oppose, but it is useless, he will lose control soon. He kisses him again, his body rubbing completely on Dean's thighs, who lets out a small moan, making Michael angry.

"NO!" He refutes, trying to take his face away from the angel. “Dirty creature! Don't touch me again! AH!”

Castiel laughs at it, Michael would have bitten him long ago, but he won't, since he's unable. His pupils are dilated, his pulse is fast, his hips press more and more against Castiel, and Michael can't do anything about it.

In Dean's head, things are not going better.

He has been quite calm, with Pamela, drinking and taking out drunkards. But occasionally he feels... Altered. The heat is unbearable and he can't stop thinking about Cas for some reason.

"Pam," says Dean, trying to calm his breathing which does nothing but get exalted. "Where is Cas? Why does he take so long?"

“Oh my God Dean, you said it yourself. He went with Sam to Wichita on a hunt. Ghouls stuff. It will not take long to come surely, what’s going on?”

"No, it's nothing" he lies again. His head starts to hurt.

Pamela looks at him suggestively.

"Are you like those first few days?" she says, with a funny smile.

Dean addresses her with confusion.

"Ah! Don't play the innocent, Winchester. Days after your wedding with Cas, you couldn't leave the room and you were always asking about him.”

"Wedding?!"

And suddenly it was a reality. Dean has a ring on his finger, shining with the intensity of a thousand suns and showing him that it was a reality. Dean Winchester is married. Now, the writings of his bar in the frame of the wooden wall not only show his name, but also Cas'. Something is wrong, and it doesn't take long to figure out what it is.

Dean ignores Pamela, and leaves the bar, where everything is black. When he wants to return, everything has vanished too. That's where he remembers everything ... Michael is going to pay for this.

It doesn't even take him 5 seconds to turn over and see a man exactly like him, exhausted and angry.

Dean feels good and can defeat Michael easily in seconds, bringing him back at the bar with ease. Where he guides the archangel to the cellar and throws him away. Now he has control of his mind and feels so good that he can finally open his eyes and notice the most suitable show he could ever run into. Cas is in his lap, he has already opened his pants and caresses his cock slowly, while continuing to kiss him.

It has been the best remedy he could ever had.

"Cas" Dean sighs finally at the end of the fiery kiss that his companion offered him.

"Dean" replies in satisfaction the angel, finally smiling.

The hunter returns the gesture and lets Cas get off his lap with the same difficulty as before. Cas adjusts his shirt and helps remove the handcuffs from Dean's hands, without taking his eyes off the angel's. When he is finally free of all ties, he does not bother to accommodate anything; in fact, he calls Cas back in his lap.

"Michael's army is still on the way Dean," Cas insists, with his hand on the table, and still looking suggestive. "We have to go out and help Sam and Jack."

“The only thing that needs help is between my legs, Cas”

The angel laughs. This whole situation seems hilarious, it was about turning on the boiler and not to bathe. Castiel thinks it would be even better if he plays a little more.

"No" responds with mock seriousness. “The world is ending and the only thing you think about is in yourself. I come to believe that maybe Michael is right.”

While Castiel gives his speech, he turns away from Dean with his back, ready to pick up the trench coat he had left on the floor, with his gaze over his shoulder, and tempting Dean to observe under his hips.

"You've discovered me, Cas," says Dean, standing up from his seat. "I am a selfish bastard."

Castiel drops his trench coat again and takes Dean from his cheeks to kiss him again. It feels right; fuck the monsters, fuck that night, fuck the world. The only thing that matters is between Dean's legs, and it’s all for him.

The angel is led to the table again, where he leans to let Dean stand between his legs, without letting the kiss they share break. Dean, suddenly, begins to feel a colossal anger to imagine that Michael also felt all of that, getting immeasurably annoyed. No one has the right to feel Cas as he is feeling him now more than Dean Winchester.

So he growls, releasing the kiss, and getting on his knees in front of Cas, who already groans as he waits for what is coming. Dean desperately searches for the Cas cock to put it whole in his mouth without breaking eye contact with his blue eyes.

"A-ah! DEAN!” Cas whines, using his hands to stroke the blond hair, showing him how well he’s doing it.

The hunter proceeds to kiss the tip of Cas's cock, slowly and tortuously, to put it back and forth into his mouth. Cas looks at stars with his eyes closed, still repeating Dean's name and groaning an unintelligible alphabet.

Cas comes in Dean's mouth with a big scandal, making him smile with satisfaction. Soon he has also turned Cas, exposing his ass, and getting two fingers in suddenly. He knows that Cas has been ready to receive him since he started all of this. What is the use of doing miracles if not?

"Dean... p-please..." Cas begs, pushing his hips further into Dean's fingers.

"Mmm what is it, Cas?"

"A-a get inside... AH!"

"Inside what?" Dean repeats, with three fingers preparing Cas, and already touching his point.

“Get your cock inside! AH! Dean… f-fuck me”

And Dean did so.

He removed his fingers with a wet sound, and fucked Cas as hard and fast as he could, receiving only shouts of complacency from the angel. Dean growled as he held Cas's hips and sank them into his own cock, causing the angel to do nothing more than ask for more, keeping up with a steady pace, until it was a brutal one when Dean spills himself deep into the angel making Cas cry for his pleasure

Both ended up lying on the bunker table, trying to catch their breath.

"Cas" calls Dean, when his voice is finally regular. Cas answers with an attentive look. "If this is how you save world... I hope there is more than one."


End file.
